Promise
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: A play-out of what happened in the tent from the confession in the Season 2 mid-season finale.


**Just watched the mid-season finale of The Fosters, and my head was exploding from all the amazingness! I was glad we finally got to see another step in the Jude/Connor friendship/relationship…though it was a vague one. So I ended up writing this right after I watched it as what I pictured happening in the tent. I don't imagine that they went all the way, so I didn't sprawl this fic out as something steamy and slashed up from beginning to end. I tried to get a more realistic view, something a little more emotional…so hopefully you like it.**

* * *

"You can't tell anybody. Promise me."

Jude nodded. It was just the two of them sharing a tent, but here out in the forest, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. There were other classmates around them, and Lena was in her tent close enough to hear if there was trouble, but far enough for Jude and Connor to feel alone. Maybe he didn't understand everything that was happening at Connor's house. How could he when his best friend got so visibly uncomfortable that Jude knew not to push things any further?

To be honest, Jude didn't even understand everything that he was feeling for Connor. But he knew that he felt something – something in his heart. And that something was overriding everything in his brain that was warning him that this wasn't a good idea, that Connor's dad would be furious if he ever found out. Because with the way Connor was looking at him, and the way that his best friend was touching his arm, Jude wasn't thinking about anything else, other than that Connor was slowly leaning in, and seconds later, they were kissing.

Jude had imagined this moment countless times, especially after it had almost been realized during that game of Spin The Bottle. He didn't know what to say when Connor actually, albeit maybe a little reluctantly, agreed to go along with the rules, and kiss him right there in front of those two girls. Being shopped from foster home to foster home, and coming across the Quinns and finding out that his parents were different from Callie's, Jude had experienced a lot of "what ifs." But having that kiss interrupted by Connor's dad storming into the house had left the biggest question of all in Jude's head. If his dad hadn't come, would Connor have really gone through with it?

Maybe that was what this was all about. Without his dad breathing down his neck, Connor could finally have some control, make his own decisions. Jude understood what it was like to feel powerless. That could have explained why Connor was kissing him so aggressively, cupping his face, and pushing his tongue into his mouth.

It was pretty hard for Jude to think straight when he was having your first kiss, not only with another boy, but his best friend, and the guy who was awakening all these new complicated feelings that seemed to be causing more trouble than good. That was a lot to take in, but Jude kissed back, following Connor's lead. He had to steady himself by holding onto Connor's arm, and with his best friend only a white tank-top, he could feel Connor's bare bicep.

When Connor pulled away to catch his breath, seconds later, it was Jude pulling Connor back into the kiss, too worked up to let hesitancy interrupt the moment. His heart was racing, especially when Connor started crawling closer, easing him down so that his head was on the pillow, and his best friend was now on top of him. It finally registered in his head that they had crossed a line when he felt Connor's hard-on through his pajama pants, pressing firmly against his own. Connor seemed to recognize it too, because now they were both looking at each other, panting for breath.

Fear?

Connor looked frozen, all the confidence that he had kissed with, seeming to have evaporated in nothingness.

"Can you take your shirt off?"

The words had started coming from Jude's mouth before his brain registered them, his eyes fixated on Connor as his best friend sat back up and pulled the tank top over his head. It was hard to believe that they were in the same grade, his own skinny frame leagues apart from Connor's incredible built, especially his abs. Jude gulped, feeling his crotch of his pants get just a little tighter.

He slowly reached his hand out and pressed it against Connor's chest, right where his friend's heart was, feeling it beating just as fast as his own.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

Silence. "Yeah," Connor whispered back, his tone noticeably huskier.

It was like an out of body experience watching his hand travel across Connor's body, feeling those muscles alive and tensing under his touch. He froze when his hand inadvertently brushed over Connor's nipple, afraid that he had done something wrong, until Connor reached out and took his hand, and led it back to the sensitive bud. Now, Connor was leading him, and not just to play with his nipple more. Jude watched Connor's hand covering his own, slowly making its way down Connor's abs, which were a little slick with sweat. Connor hesitated for a moment, but never let go of Jude's hand, their eyes locked as he gently guided Jude's hand to his crotch.

Jude squeezed Connor's dick through his pajama pants, the bulge in his own briefs feeling uncomfortably tight. He ran his hand along the length and gave a couple firm squeezes to Connor's balls, before his best friend lifted his hips up and pulled down his briefs and pants, leaving him completely naked. Before Jude could take in the sight of Connor's naked body, he felt hands tugging at his own clothes, and he assisted Connor by pulling down his pants and underwear while Connor pulled off his shirt. Now, they were naked.

Both boys fell into silence again, Jude suddenly feeling really exposed in front of Connor. He wished he was a mind-reader, even for just a second so he could see what his best friend was thinking.

Connor took his hand again, and guided him closer, Jude shaking when their bodies were pressed together, erections grinding from the friction of their hips rocking back and forth. Jude wasn't sure which one of them had closed the distance between their mouths, but they were kissing again. He felt like he was melting right into Connor when he felt those strong arms wrap around him, his toes curling as he came between their stomachs, Connor coming almost instantly after.

They cleaned each other up, Connor seeming a lot more nervous after coming down from the high of release. Lying on one side, facing towards Connor's back, he was so tempted to reach out and rub his best friend's back. Some way of telling him that it was all going to be okay? He didn't think either one of them could really believe that. Maybe that was why he didn't try to touch Connor. He just laid there, and whispered back when Connor made him promise not to swear on his life that he would never tell anyone.

"Promise."

* * *

** I can't believe I'm going to have to wait months until there are many more developments on this…*sigh*…well, I'm sure it'll be worth it.**

** Gotta love this series!**


End file.
